


Azúcar -Halloween

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes, Supernatural
Genre: Bensnavimonth2020, Exorcisms, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Referencias a Supernatural, Romance, Supernatural Elements, ThankyouSupernatural, Urban Legends, sugar skull
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: En el Barrio de Washington Heights, se cuenta la leyenda de una mujer fantasmal, que aparece en Halloween con siniestros propósitos.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Kudos: 2
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	Azúcar -Halloween

Cuando Benny llegó a vivir al Barrio, se enteró de la existencia de cosas aterradoras como La Llorona, o el Viejo del Costal. Y los otros chicos juraban que su escuela estaba construida sobre un cementerio.

También había otra historia, que parecía exclusiva de Washington Heights, que hablaba de un joven desaparecido justo un 31 de octubre. Testigos decían haberlo visto esa última y lejana noche, caminando entre niños disfrazados y padres que los acompañaban, de la mano de una joven a quien nadie pudo describir con precisión. Después de dar la vuelta en una esquina, no volvió a ser visto. Podría ser una historia cualquiera, de no ser porque la Abuela Claudia aseguraba recordarlo, y a la desolada prometida que dejó atrás. Y, se decía que algo similar había ocurrido años antes. Otro hombre joven, recién comprometido, desapareciendo de la mano de una mujer misteriosa. Como fuera, queda mejor contar en una noche de historias de miedo, que a alguien se lo llevó un fantasma, o una personificación de la Muerte, que decir que se acobardó de último minuto respecto al matrimonio, y se fugó con una desconocida. Es mejor hasta para el fulano en cuestión.

Apenas empezaba la noche, y Benny aún no recordaba historias macabras para la ocasión. Entró a la Bodega de la Vega y la encontró completamente adornada. Comprar una lata de refresco entre tantas calaveras, calabazas y telarañas de algodón, sería un verdadero reto. En medio estaba Usnavi, muy elegante.

Benny lo catalogó como un caballero victoriano, con botas altas y abrigo largo, a saber de en qué mercadillo lo había comprado. Como disfraz estaba bien a secas, pero tenía el extra de un elaborado maquillaje de calavera, con intrincados diseños de colores, y un toque de brillantina blanca que lo hacía parecer hecho de azúcar.

No es como si no fuera dulce de por sí.

\- Di algo – suspiró Usnavi -. Ya sé que me veo ridículo.

\- Claro que no, Navi. Te ves bien. Pero, ¿cómo llegaste a esto?

\- Pete decidió poner un negocio de maquillaje para esta noche, y necesitaba un conejillo de indias.

En ese momento, Sonny entró por la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está tu disfraz? – le preguntó Benny.

\- Es este “primo de dueño de Bodega esclavizado.”

\- Ese fue el trato – replicó Usnavi -. Yo me dejaba pintarrajear la cara, y tú te ocupabas de la Bodega el resto de la noche.

\- No sé para qué quieres la noche libre – Sonny se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues ya que estoy así, voy a ver si consigo unos dulces.

\- Salir a pedir dulces es para bebés – la mirada de añoranza traicionó la declaración de Sonny.

\- Encontraremos algo divertido que hacer – Benny le guiñó el ojo, mientras Usnavi tomaba el complemento de su disfraz, un bastón de madera.

Benny se preguntó de dónde salían tantos niños, mientras él y Usnavi paseaban por las calles de Washington Heights. Corrían por todos lados, superhéroes en miniatura y pequeños monstruos. El maquillaje de Usnavi llamó la atención y provocó comentarios.

\- Pete y Sonny tienen que agradecerte la promoción.

\- Me conformo con que no molesten un rato.

\- Hay una fiesta de Halloween, ¿vamos?

Usnavi asintió.

\- Está bien.

En el camino, Benny se dio cuenta de que Usnavi volteaba para todos lados, lo cual no era extraño por todas las casas y negocios decorados. Lo particular sería que alguien notara que Benny no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su amigo.

“Contrólate, hombre,” pensó Benny al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

La casa de la fiesta era insuficiente para contener a tanta gente disfrazada, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Benny recorrió el lugar junto a Usnavi, pescando un vasito rojo por ahí, y algo de botana. Todo muy bien, hasta que perdió de vista a su amigo.

La última vez que lo vio, alguien se había acercado a preguntarle sobre su maquillaje, y Usnavi se detuvo un momento para indicarle donde podía encontrar a Pete. Benny aprovechó su estatura para tratar de localizarlo, y se topó con una cara conocida.

Al menos estaba completamente seguro de conocer a esa chica de alguna parte. Pero, para sus nervios, no conseguía recordar el nombre. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él. Esto iba a ser muy vergonzoso y Benny rezó en silencio para acordarse y no tener que preguntar.

\- Hola – dijo ella.

\- ¡Hey! – muy bien Benny, bien.

¿Era amiga de Nina? ¿Cliente frecuente del salón de belleza de Danny? ¿Había ido a su escuela? La inspeccionó de cerca. Era morena, con cabello castaño que le caía en ligeras ondas hasta los hombros. Llevaba un vestido muy sencillo, de tirantes, ligero para ser 31 de octubre.

Sin darse cuenta se le había acercado mucho a la cara, pero ella no pareció incomoda, al contrario. Sus ojos chispeaban con coquetería.

Entonces Benny se dio cuenta. Sus ojos tenían exactamente el mismo color de los de Usnavi. Los había espiado lo suficiente para saberlo. También su cabello era del mismo tono, aunque él nunca se lo había dejado tan largo. La forma de sus labios era la misma, y la nariz muy semejante. Fácilmente podría pasar por su hermana.

Ella dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Benny, sin cuestionarlo, la siguió, esquivando gente, con los ojos fijos en su delgada cintura. Ya en la calle, avanzaron en silencio varias cuadras. A Benny le daba vueltas la cabeza, quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba qué. Quería tocarla, pero no se atrevía. Su sonrisa era dulce, y él la conocía muy bien.

Llegaron hasta un callejón vacío, y antes de dar la vuelta para entrar, ella le tendió la mano. El corazón de Benny dio un salto. Los dedos de la chica eran delgados y fríos, suaves.

Entraron al callejón.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó alguien tras ellos.

Benny volteó y se preguntó qué demonios era eso con la cara blanca y la ropa tan rara.

\- ¡Suéltalo! ¡Bruja!

Los adorables labios de la joven se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio.

\- Es demasiado tarde – dijo ella, apretando la mano. Benny gimió de dolor, sus delicados dedos se habían convertido en afilados pedazos de hielo, que le mordieron la carne.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Usnavi arremetió contra la chica.

Ella lanzó a Benny a un lado. El joven vio con espanto como toda ella se tornaba blanca como la leche, su piel, su cabello. Excepto sus ojos, que brillaban rojo carmesí. Creció hasta ser más alta que él, y su boca se alargó, formando un hocico lleno de dientes afilados.

Usnavi no parpadeó. Un silbido cortó el aire y hubo un sonido como de tela desgarrándose. La cosa cayó al suelo de rodillas, con un enorme corte en medio de su cuerpo. El bastón había resultado tener una hoja de metal oculta.

Benny se acercó despacio, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que veía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Usnavi.

\- Sí, pero, ¿qué es?

La criatura sollozó entonces y volvió a tomar el aspecto que había encandilado a Benny. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Aunque la ilusión ya no era tan perfecta. Era como ver una imagen parpadeante.

\- Nada de eso – dijo Usnavi, furioso -. Ya causaste daño suficiente. Es hora de que te vayas.

La expresión de esas facciones tan parecidas a las de Usnavi cambió. Como si se diera cuenta de algo. Por fin, mostró remordimiento.

Usnavi suspiró. Clavó su espada en el suelo de un golpe. Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre la forma en el suelo y esta se estremeció, tornándose completamente blanca, y el aspecto que mostraba, una mujer joven y triste, tal vez era el verdadero.

\- Descansa – dijo Usnavi suavemente, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza -. Le pido al Arcángel Rafael, amo del aire, que te abra el camino, que deje que el fuego del Espíritu Santo descienda para que este ser pueda despertar en el Paraíso.

Hubo un potente haz de luz, y la mujer desapareció en este. Después, hubo un silencio absoluto. Por fin se rompió cuando Usnavi sacó su espada del suelo y volvió a guardarla en la vaina.

\- ¿Navi?

\- Lamento que tuvieras que ver esto.

\- ¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Benny, haciendo aspavientos hacia el oh-solo-soy-un-bastón-inofensivo y después a Usnavi de pies a cabeza -. ¿Exactamente? Creo que acabo de verte enviando un espíritu al otro lado.

\- Sí, bueno – Usnavi se pasó la mano por el cabello, incomodo -. Podrías decir que es el negocio familiar, aparte de la Bodega.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cazar fantasmas?

\- Y otras cosas – asintió Usnavi -. Básicamente, salvar personas.

\- ¿Ella era la mujer misteriosa de las historias? ¿Qué se llevó a otros dos tipos?

\- Mi papá sospechaba que a más.

\- ¿Entonces tu familia se instaló en el Barrio por eso? ¿Para buscarla?

\- No. De hecho, Papá estaba semi-retirado. Quería la Bodega y una vida normal. Pero a veces se enteraba de un caso – Usnavi se encogió de hombros -. La llamada es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – Benny se cruzó de brazos y enderezó la postura -. Podre no ser un cazador de lo sobrenatural, pero creo que no es la primera vez que lo haces.

\- Hace años que no – Usnavi miró hacia la entrada del callejón -. Y no tengo intenciones de salir del Barrio. Está la Bodega, la Abuela, Sonny y… - carraspeó y abrió su abrigo para buscar en sus bolsillos. Tenía un arsenal encima. Unos cuchillos plateados, estacas pequeñas de madera pulida, un frasco de lo que parecía sal. Benny alcanzó a ver un rosario, mientras Usnavi sacaba una libreta de aspecto maltratado y una pluma.

\- Según tú, ¿a quién se parecía? Se me hizo conocida, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

\- ¿Qué?

Usnavi dio vueltas a las páginas.

\- Tomaba un aspecto atractivo para sus víctimas.

\- Pero… ¿no se supone que iba por hombres comprometidos? Yo no-

Encontrando la página que buscaba, Usnavi comenzó a tomar notas.

\- No necesariamente. Papá creía que iba más bien por alguien realmente enamorado – frunció el ceño hacia la libreta -. O eso creo que dice aquí, porque lo quiero mucho, pero el hombre escribía como Yoda.

\- Entonces pudo haber tomado el aspecto de sus chicas, ¿no? – resopló Benny -. Diablos, eso está muy jodido. Tal vez ni les había pasado por la cabeza ser infieles ni fugarse. Creían ir de la mano de su prometida.

Ambos guardaron silencio con tristeza. En efecto, eso era bastante jodido.

\- Los espíritus vengativos simplemente enloquecen – dijo Usnavi, sombrío.

Benny se estremeció.

\- Hace frío.

\- Vamos a mi casa – Usnavi volvió a guardar la libreta. Tal vez necesites un trago o dos.

\- Traes una botella en el bolsillo – apuntó Benny.

\- Es agua bendita.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a las calles más transitadas y los niños disfrazados.

\- Entonces – comenzó Usnavi sin mirarlo -. No sabía que estabas enamorado – su tono pretendía ser despreocupado, pero era más bien falso e incómodo.

\- Yo tampoco sabía que cazabas cosas en tus ratos libres. Todos tenemos secretos.

\- Benny, lo siento, yo-

\- Supongo que no es algo que salga con facilidad en una conversación. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿La escuela de verdad está construida sobre un cementerio?

\- Lo investigue. No es cierto – Usnavi inhaló profundamente -. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Benny tragó. Acababa de pasar por una experiencia de tipo sobrenatural. Pudo haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y nadie hubiera averiguado lo ocurrido. De no ser por Usnavi y su sorprendente secreto.

Lo tomó de la mano.

\- Entonces… - dijo Benny -. Si te dejas crecer el cabello, ¿se ondula ligeramente?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Usnavi miró sus manos unidas -. Yo nunca…

Se interrumpió. Su cerebro de cazador completamente despierto hizo la conexión. Sonrió.

Benny se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Dulce – dijo.

\- Y espera a que me quite esta porquería de la cara.

\- Por favor.

Esa noche, en casa de Usnavi, iban a hacer más que solo hablar.


End file.
